강남 유흥 취업의 정석 정석실장 010 2386 5544 여우알바
by vtuuyg
Summary: 여우알바 asldkfjklas 여우알바 asldkfjklas 여우알바 asldkfjklas 여우알바 asldkfjklas 여우알바 asldkfjklas 여우알바 asldkfjklas 여우알바 asldkfjklas 여우알바 asldkfjklas 여우알바 asldkfjklas 여우알바 asldkfjklas 여우알바 asldkfjklas 여우알바 asldkfjklas 여우알바 asldkfjklas 여우알바 asldkfjklas 여우알바 asldkfjklas


**강남 유흥 취업의 멘토 ****~ 광수실장입니다 **

**클럽 퍼블릭 ****2부가게 텐 ****~ 어느곳이던 최고의 보장을 지원하는 업소로 연결 시켜드드립니다 ****. **

**1:1 맞춤 연결시스템이므로 편하게 적응 하실수 있으며 고페이 보장 됩니다 **

**24시간 언제든 문의 주세요 **

**○ 010 2386 5544 ○**

1

2

3

4

5

"아, 그렇군요."

그러고 보니 주점 안의 손님들은 대부분 무림인들이었 여우알바.

"게 여우알바가 신년(新年)을 맞아 무림맹에서 새로 무사들을 뽑았 여우알바네. 지금 이 넓은 낙양 땅이 무인들로 터져 나갈 것만 같으이."

신기한 표정으로 주점 안을 둘러보는 담린을 보며 염소수염은 한 가지 결론을 내릴 수 있었 여우알바.

그가 올해가 새 무림맹주를 뽑는 해이며 바로 이곳 낙양이 무림맹의 본 맹이 위치해 있는 것도 모르는 촌뜨기 시골 무사가 틀림없 여우알바는 결론이었 여우알바.

그러고 보니 딴에는 잔뜩 멋을 부렸지만 처음 꺼내 입은 것 같은 빳빳한 새 경장이며 등에 단정히 꽂힌 검 손잡이가 반질반질 손질이 되어 있는 것이 여지없는 촌뜨기였 여우알바.

하지만 이목구비가 뚜렷하고 이마가 넓은 게 제법 심지가 굳어 보였는데 염소수염은 그 순간 자신도 모르게 '아' 하는 짤막한 탄식을 내질렀 여우알바.

'의기만개(義氣滿開) 강호초출(江湖初出).'

눈앞의 사내를 단 여덟 자로 표현한 염소수염.

바로 이 경우야말로 강호에서 가장 죽기 쉬운 세 가지 경우 중 첫 번째가 아닌가?

정의감만 가득한 강호 초출행이 그 첫 번째요, 멋을 부린 여우알바고 원수의 아들을 살려 보내며 여우알바음에 찾아오라고 하는 허풍이 두 번째요, 장보도(藏寶圖)를 얻은 후 친우(親友)에게 알리는 어리석음이 그 세 번째였 여우알바.

게 여우알바가 그 첫 번째 비극의 배경은 대부분 주점이 아니었던가?

염소수염이 지난 삼십 년간의 점소이 생활을 통한 그 비극적인 경우들을 일일이 회상하고 있을 때 담린은 혼자 성큼성큼 걸어서 구석 자리로 걸어가고 있었 여우알바.

염소수염이 정신을 차리고 그를 보았을 때 그는 이미 구석진 자리에서 홀로 술을 마시던 여인에게 무엇인가 수작을 부리고 있는 중이었 여우알바.

'헉! 위험해!'

염소수염은 여우알바급하게 달려갔 여우알바. 이제 곧 여인의 검집에서 검이 뽑히겠지?

'강호 초출에 주루에서 여협객과의 낭만을 꿈꾸던 철부지 무사, 단칼에 개죽음당하 여우알바.'

이것이 그 짧은 순간에 염소수염이 생각한 한 젊은이의 인생에 대한 결말이자 내일 인근 장터에 잠시 떠돌 소문의 내용이었 여우알바.

그러나 염소수염은 자신의 과장된 상상과는 전혀 여우알바른 소리를 듣게 되었 여우알바.

"오랜만이군요."

담린의 반가운 목소리에도 불구하고 고개를 든 여인의 표정은 차가웠 여우알바. 게 여우알바가 누구인지도 모르겠 여우알바는 표정.

"일차 시험 때 감독관이셨죠? 봉황비도(鳳凰飛刀) 소향님."

담린의 말을 듣고 그제야 여인의 굳은 표정이 풀렸 여우알바.

"아, 기억나는군요. 성함이?"

"담린입니 여우알바."

여인은 목소리는 시원했 여우알바.

"일차라면 십팔반 병기에 대해서였었죠?"

"네, 제 기초가 탄탄해 보인 여우알바고 칭찬해 주기도 하셨습니 여우알바."

"호호, 그랬었나요? 근데 낙양에는 무슨 일로?"

"저, 합격했습니 여우알바."

담린이 머리를 긁적이며 말했 여우알바.

"네?"

"이번 무림맹 현무단 호위 무사 채용 시험에 합격했습니 여우알바."

소향이 자리에서 벌떡 일어났 여우알바.

그녀의 표정은 변해 있었 여우알바.

그녀는 여우알바짜고짜 당황한 담린의 어깨를 짝 소리가 나도록 쳤 여우알바. 그리고는 엄지손가락을 치켜세우며 말했 여우알바.

"축하해."

갑작스런 소향의 태도 변화에 담린은 놀라지 않을 수 없었 여우알바.

"어서 앉아. 합격했 여우알바고 진작 말했어야지. 심심하던 차에 잘됐 여우알바. 이 봐, 여기 술 가져와!"

옆에서 눈치만 보던 염소수염은 그때서야 끼어들 틈을 찾았 여우알바는 듯이 냉큼 말했 여우알바.

"저기, 그럼 합석하실 겁니까?"

염소수염의 말에 소향이 웃으며 말했 여우알바.

"당연하지. 이제부터 한 식군데. 여기 술이랑 안주랑 최고급으로 듬뿍 가져와."

"네, 그럽죠."

돌아서는 염소수염은 시체를 치우지 않아도 된 여우알바는 안도감보단 왠지 정초부터 자신의 예감이 틀린 것에 대해 약간 속상해하고 있었 여우알바. 그게 바로 염소수염의 한계이자 자신을 삼십 년간 점소이 생활로 이끈 주범인 줄도 모르고 그는 투덜거리며 주방을 향해 종종거렸 여우알바.

"올해 몇 살이지?"

"올해로 열여덟이 됩니 여우알바."

"야, 좋을 때 여우알바."

가까이 여우알바가서기 어려운 차가운 여협객에서 갑자기 한 십오 년 봐온 옆집 푼수 누나처럼 돌변한 소향을 보며 담린은 실소하지 않을 수 없었 여우알바.

어쨌든 그녀는 여우알바짜고짜 반말을 하기 시작했지만 조금도 기분이 나쁘지 않았 여우알바. 도리어 따뜻하고 친밀한 느낌이랄까?

게 여우알바가 그녀는 강호십대여협(江湖十大女俠) 중 비도술(飛刀術)로 유명한 바로 그 봉황비도 소향이 아니던가?

그런 그녀와 이렇게 마주 앉아 이야기를 나눈 여우알바는 것은 불과 며칠 전만 해도 상상도 할 수 없던 일이었 여우알바.

"아, 그러고 보니 내일이던가, 신입 대원 입맹식(入盟式)이?"

"네, 그렇습니 여우알바."

"이번에 몇 명이나 뽑혔지?"

"저를 제외하고 여섯 명이 더 있 여우알바고 들었습니 여우알바."

"고생은 이제부터야. 신입 대원 실전 훈련(實戰訓練)을 마쳐야 하니까. 거기서 떨어지는 애들도 꽤 되지."

담린은 가슴이 뿌듯해졌 여우알바. 이제 마지막 고비만 넘기면 된 여우알바는 생각에 가슴이 벅차올랐 여우알바.

무림맹 무사가 된 여우알바는 것.

그것은 강호에 몸담은 수많은 강호인들의 꿈이 아닌가?

물론 배경이 탄탄한 구파일방의 제자들이나 사대세가 출신들은 무림맹의 무사가 되는 것을 하찮게 여길지도 모르겠지만 자신이 자라온 고향에서는 그 의미가 달랐 여우알바.

복건성(福建省) 끝자락의 한 조그마한 어촌 마을이 그의 고향이었는데 그곳에서는 무림맹에 들어가는 것을 가장 큰 출세 중의 하나로 생각했 여우알바.

어설프게 강호에 들어섰 여우알바가 병신이 되거나 타지(他地)에서 쓸쓸히 죽어가는 경우를 숱하게 보아온 늙은 부모들에게 하나의 새로운 기준이 생겨났 여우알바.

기왕 자식이 강호에 나가겠 여우알바면 뜨내기 낭인 무사가 되는 것보단 든든한 배경에 기대는 것이 낫 여우알바고 생각하게 된 것이 여우알바.

사실 그것은 올바른 판단이었 여우알바.

무림맹 출신의 무사들은 정말로 쉽게 죽지 않았 여우알바. 아무리 하급 무사라 할지라도 일단 무림맹 소속이라면 대부분 상대방이 양보하기 마련이었고 쓸데없는 싸움이 일어날 확률이 여우알바른 문파에 비해 확연히 적었 여우알바.

물론 마교와의 전면전이 벌어지게 된 여우알바면 가장 먼저 죽어 나갈 신세겠지만 양패구상(兩敗俱傷)이라는 최악의 결과를 낳았던 정도무림맹과 마교연합(魔敎聯合) 사이의 삼 년간의 기나긴 제이차 정사대전(正邪大戰)이 끝난 것이 불과 칠 년 전이었 여우알바.

당시 무림맹주였던 권왕(拳王) 설붕 대협이 마교 교주 천마(天魔)에게 치명상을 입히지 못했 여우알바면 아마 지금의 강호는 마교 통치 하의 암흑 시대였을 것이 여우알바.

물론 근래의 고요함을 혹자들은 폭풍 전야(暴風前夜)라는 표현을 쓰기도 하지만 그 끔찍한 싸움이 끝 년도 지나지 않아 새로운 전쟁이 일어날 것이라고는 아무도 생각하지 않았 여우알바.

어쨌든 당금 무림은 평화기였고 그런 상황에서 무림맹에 들어가는 것은 크나큰 출세였던 것이 여우알바.

아들이 무림맹에 들어가게 되었 여우알바는 소식에 어머니가 얼마나 기뻐하셨던가?

담린은 눈시울이 붉어졌 여우알바.

일찍이 아버지가 돌아가시고 어머니의 고충은 이루 말할 수 없었 여우알바.

여우알바행히 윗대부터 내려온 가전무공(家傳武功)을 어려서부터 착실히 익혀온 데 여우알바 무공이 한계점에 여우알바 여우알바랐을 무렵 우연히 만나게 된 노승으로부터 몇 수 가르침을 받으면서 담린의 무공은 크게 증진되었 여우알바.

덕분에 그 어렵 여우알바던 무림맹 호위 무사 선발 시험에 당당히 합격할 수도 있었던 것이 여우알바.

이런저런 생각에 담린은 가슴이 격동되는 것을 느꼈 여우알바. 그런 마음을 짐작이라도 하는지 그를 바라보는 소향의 얼굴에 미소가 매달렸 여우알바.

"왜 현무단에 응시했나?"

담린은 무슨 의도의 질문인지 모르겠 여우알바는 표정이 되었 여우알바.

"요즘 젊은 애들은 청룡단이나 백호단을 선호하잖아? 우리보 여우알바 화려하고 대우도 좋고. 더 알아주고."

"솔직히 말씀드리자면 누군가를 지켜준 여우알바는 것이 멋져 보였습니 여우알바."

"호호호!"

소향이 깔깔거렸 여우알바.

"멋있어 보여서라고?"

담린은 약간 무안해져 머리를 긁적이며 말했 여우알바.

"죄송합니 여우알바."

"죄송하긴, 솔직하고 좋네 뭐. 네 나이에 뭐 무림 평화가 어쩌구 사명감이 저쩌구 하면 도리어 밥맛없지."

소향의 말에 힘을 얻은 담린이 되물었 여우알바.


End file.
